


Lost & Found

by KateKintail



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan keeps losing his lightsaber and Qui-Gon has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Master-Apprentice list, prompt #4 Unbeated. Disclaimer: The Great George Lucas created these characters. I only play… for free. No harm intended.

                Eyes shut tightly and brow furrowed, Qui-Gon Jinn massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “Not again, Padawan.” Obi-Wan Kenobi was no longer a gangly, irresponsible teen. He had grown into quite the young man, if the Jedi master did say so himself. He no longer bumped awkwardly into doorways or misjudged distances during jumps. He no longer ate like a starving rannock beast at every meal. And he no longer obsessed over stars in holomovies or the latest temple gossip. Yes, his padawan learner had grown up.  
  
                If only he could have mastered the skill of holding onto his lightsaber.  
  
                “I am sorry master,” Obi-Wan said, tearing his room apart like a great storm. Qui-Gon said nothing; he merely stared at the array of underpants Obi-Wan had dumped out of his drawer and was currently sifting through. Obi-Wan’s cheeks flushed as he noticed where his master’s gaze had fallen. “Um, I’m certain it must be here somewhere.”  
  
                “Well, if you’re certain…” Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply. “I will be in the common area with a cup of tea. When you find it, we will leave for the practice rooms. I only hope you find it before we lose our time slot.”

 

*** * * * * * * ***

  
  
                The accommodations that the two Jedi had been assigned on the freighter were little more than a closet with a bed. But after so many shifts guarding the storage hold this day, Qui-Gon could have fallen asleep while standing against a wall. Compared to some of the beds he’d been in over the years, the small cot was practically luxurious. The problem was that it was rather small and the two Jedi together were rather large.  
  
                Twenty minutes after the two settled down on the cot and managed to get as comfortable as possible, Qui-Gon sat straight up. His head only barely cleared the low ceiling in that position, so he hunched over as he leapt from the bed to get his things. He always kept his lightsaber under his pillow, and took it up now just as an alarm began to sound. “Someone’s breaking into the cargo hold,” he told his padawan. “We must go!”  
  
                Obi-Wan nodded. They scrounged around in the darkness of the little room, trying to find their boots and robes. It was then that Obi-Wan moaned, “I cannot find my lightsaber, Master! I had it earlier. It has to be here.” Almost blindly, he searched around for it.  
  
                “This is neither the time nor the place for this, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, annoyed. He paused for a moment, and then he asked, “Have you checked the bed? Perhaps it is under the blankets? I am sure I felt it when we were lying down before.”  
   
                Qui-Gon could not see his padawan blush in the darkness, but he sensed it through their bond. Obi-Wan mumbled something. And when Qui-Gon instructed him to speak up, and hurry, Obi-Wan blurted out. “What you felt wasn’t my lightsaber, Master.”

  
  
 *** * * * * * * ***

****  
  
                Qui-Gon sat on the sofa in their common area while Obi-Wan practiced a kata not four paces away. A small datapad rested on Qui-Gon’s thigh, but he was paying more attention to his padwan. “I’ve seen you practice that form a hundred times, but I’m not sure I’ve ever seen it so skillfully done before.”  
  
                At the compliment, Obi-Wan’s cheeks went red. “Thank you, Master.”  
  
                Qui-Gon set the datapad aside, not even caring to mark his place in the document as he hadn’t really been reading it anyway. “You’re welcome. However, I cannot help but notice you have not incorporated your lightsaber into the routine this time.”  
  
                “I…” Obi-Wan’s shoulders stiffened and his body, which had until then been moving with a graceful smoothness, came to an abrupt, jerky halt. “I seem to have lost my lightsaber again.”  
  
                With a deep sigh, Qui-Gon rose and walked over. “This is completely unacceptable, Padawan Mine.” He rested his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. The long padawan braid swung, brushing against Qui-Gon’s wrist. “I cannot understand why this keeps happening to you. Of the two of us, you are by far the more responsible. Your uniform is always worn properly. Your reports are always well-written. You follow each and every mandate to the letter. And, yet, the most important part of you, the very extension of yourself and of the living Force, keeps straying.” His left hand flipped over and took hold of the braid. He fingered it for a moment, regarding the twists, the band binding it tightly, and the soft tip. He heard Obi-Wan inhale sharply and the frown on Qui-Gon’s face twitched into a smile ever so briefly. “You are growing older, Padawan Mine. You’re a fine man. But apparently you have much yet to learn.  
  
                Obi-Wan looked utterly devastated. He cast his gaze downward, unable to look into Qui-Gon’s eyes.  
  
                “There is no time like the present for a lesson. Come with me.  
  
                Obediently, Obi-Wan followed his master across the common area and into the Jedi Master’s bedroom. Obi-Wan had set foot there several times before, but he looked uncomfortable on this particular occasion. Qui-Gon led him to the bed and guided him down. When Obi-Wan began to object, Qui-Gon silenced him with a look. “Where do I keep my lightsaber when it is not on my person?” Qui-Gon asked. He climbed onto the bed and knelt before Obi-Wan.  
  
                When Obi-Wan glanced toward the pillow, Qui-Gon nodded approvingly. Obi-Wan leaned to the side, fingers sliding against the cool, white sheets and just reaching the corner of the pillow. He leaned over further to get a better grip and pulled the pillow off. There was Qui-Gon’s lightsaber, precisely where it should have been  
   
                And there was Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, nestled right beside it. Qui-Gon smiled and waited for a look of understanding to appear on Obi-Wan’s face. When one didn’t, Qui-Gon lay down and stretched out along the bed to face Obi-Wan’s reclining form. He raised his hand, hesitating a moment before setting it down to rest upon Obi-Wan’s hip. “Did you find what you were looking for?” Qui-Gon inquired in a whisper.  
  
                Obi-Wan nodded and inched forward just a little. Qui-Gon felt a hardness press against his thigh and smiled. “Yes, Master. It was right here all along. Just as I’d hoped.”  
   
                Qui-Gon leaned forward and closed his eyes, but it was Obi-Wan’s lips which initiated the kiss. Qui-Gon let it continue for a moment, letting the warmth and gentle pressure envelop him. Then he pulled back to see his padawan beaming. In fact, he didn’t think he had ever seen Obi-Wan looking happier. “Just as it should be,” Qui-Gon whispered back, right before a second eager kiss claimed his mouth.


End file.
